The Phantom Reaper
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danny wields a mysterious double edged scythe with black aura surrounding the blade and his DP emblem on it. The darkness consumes the Halfa. He goes out killing people just for fun. He convinced Danielle to join him and Cartoon on his side. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for Blood! Season 2 of YJ Chapter 6 Is Up! *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Danny wields a mysterious double edged scythe with black aura surrounding the blade and his DP emblem on it. The darkness consumes the Halfa. He goes out killing people just for fun. He convinced Danielle to join him and Cartoon on his side. What will the Young Justice and Team Phantom do to stop him? No Reach, The Light, and Vlad Plasmius. Their main enemy is Danny Phantom. Or should I say Phantom Reaper?  
**

* * *

"Finally!" A fourteen year old boy with black messy hair exclaimed while stretching his arms. He was walking out of the school with a raven haired girl with purple eyes and a brown skinned boy with eyeglasses.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked the African-American or better known as Tucker Foley.

"You guys wanna watch at my place?" suggested Sam.

"Can't. I wanna fly around to relieve my stress." Said Danny looking tired out. Sam and Tucker gave their friends a worried look. Knowing that their Half Ghost friend had been fighting ghost 24/7.

"Its okay, Danny. You go ahead." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at her, blue meeting purple. The two teens blushed while Tucker smirked.

"Love Birds." Tucker muttered in which Sam and Danny heard and yelled in unison, "We're not Love Birds!" Tucker chuckled, but immediately stopped when Sam kicked his shin.

"Ow! Girl, what is _in _those boots of yours!?" Tucker asked while holding his bruised shin.

"I'll never tell," Sam smirked. The three teens reached Danny's house and they all said goodbye and went home.

* * *

"Hey Jazz. Where's Mom and Dad?" Danny asked as he entered his sister's room. Jazz put down her book to look at him.

"In the lab. So Danny, how's ghost hunting?" Jazz asked. Danny slumped his shoulders.

"It was good yet tiring." Jazz felt worried for her little brother. He never got the chance to get a rest. But before Jazz could say anything, Danny continued, "I'm gonna go fly for a while."

"Just be safe, little brother." Jazz smiled warmly at him and went back to her book. Danny returned the smile and headed to his room.

* * *

Danny glanced around his room and let the two rings transform him. White and red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes became a black and white jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. His black hair became pure white and his baby blue eyes became neon green. Danny flew out of his room and out in the city.

He flew for a few hours, feeling the stress soar away. He didn't realize that he was heading to a creepy forest until he saw something glowing... black?

Even it was night time, Danny could still see something glowing _black _thanks to his ghost powers. Curiosity got the best of him. He flew down to the creepy forest to look for the source. After a while of floating silently through the forest while the winds whisper creepily to him, he found something interesting.

There floating between two boulders, was a scythe. But not just any ordinary scythe. This scythe was double edged. The other blade was small yet razor sharp and zig-zagged on the bottom and it had his DP emblem only in a gray color. The stick was pure black. And the weirdest part was that the blades were glowing _black._

Danny starred at it for a few minutes and walked slowly towards it.

He stopped a few feet from it. He was about to fly off and forget about it when suddenly, the scythe flew towards him. The scythe landed in Danny's hands as Danny starred at it with wide eyes. The black aura surrounding the blade then crept towards Danny's arms. Then his whole body. Danny screamed in agony and shut his eyes tight. The pain was unbearable. He felt like his soul was breaking. His heart ripping apart. His mind going all blurry. Then, silence.

Black smoke swirled around the Halfa's body. Changing his clothes from a black and white HAZMAT suit to a black sleeveless trench coat with a hood, gray shirt under it, black pants, gray combat boots, gray fingerless gloves, and his white hair now had black tips.

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal bloody red instead of the usual neon green. His red eyes glowing under the shadow of the hood and smiling. Not the happy smile, but an _evil _smile. A smile that says, _'I'm gonna kill everybody.' _

Danny turned into a black mist and hid under the shadows and went home.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Danny walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Although, he wasn't wearing his usual clothing.

He now wore a black shirt with a red skull on the middle, gray long sleeved shirt under it, black pants, a gray studded belt, black fingerless gloves, and gray combat boots. His eyes were still blue.

He entered the kitchen to get weird looks from his parents and sister. He just ignored them and sat on the chair and ate his cereal with a bored expression on his face.

"Danny, honey, are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked worriedly as she stopped fixing an invention along with Jack.

"Yes," Danny muttered.

"Are you sure? Normally, you don't wear black. And why are you so moody today?" Jazz asked. Setting her book down on the table.

"I'm fine!" Danny snapped. He got up and walked outside while slamming the door shut. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie looked at each other. Not knowing what has gotten into Danny.

"I'll go talk to him." Jazz said and went outside to catch up with Danny.

* * *

"Danny! Wait!" Jazz called out as she ran to her brother. Danny had an annoyed face once his sister caught up to him.

"Danny, what's wrong with you?" Jazz asked as she walked beside him.

"Nothing," Danny replied darkly. Jazz cringed at the tone of his voice. It was still the same tone, but a tint of... something dark. "Leave me alone."

Jazz ran up in front of Danny and put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Danny, please tell me what's wrong. I can help." Danny growled in annoyance. He pushed Jazz away and she landed on her side. Danny walked away with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

Jazz starred at him with wide eyes. Danny _never _does this to her. Normally, he would just comment her about being a fink. Something's wrong with him. But what?

Jazz got up and followed him. _Spying _on him to see if he's like that to Sam and Tucker.

* * *

"Dude? Is that you?" Asked Tucker as the three teens sat down on the table in the Nasty Burger.

"Yes." Danny muttered as he slumped his shoulder. Tucker starred at him in disbelief. Sam, on the other hand, was starring at him with a dreamy smile.

"Sam? You okay?" Tucker asked as he waved a hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah. I'm fine." Sam forced a smile while Tucker smirked. Knowing that Sam's in love with Goth Danny.

"So dude, what made you go goth?" Asked Tucker. Danny just shrug in response. Then, Danny's ghost sense went off. But he ignored it.

"Danny? Aren't you suppose to... You know? Go fight the ghost?" Sam whispered the last part. Danny sighed and got up. He headed off to the boy's bathroom.

He glanced around to find nobody there. He then let the rings transform him. But the rings weren't white. But _red. _Once the rings passed over his body, his clothes were now changed. The ones when he wielded the scythe.

In his hands, was his scythe. Black Aura surrounding the blades.

He put his hood up to only reveal his mouth and bloody red eyes. He turned into his shadow form and took off. Thermos hidden in his hands.

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Yelled an annoying Box Ghost to the fleeing crowd. Sam and Tucker -with a hidden Jazz- stayed. Looking for any sign of Amity Park's resident Halfa. Danny Phantom.

But, they only saw a shadow mist with glowing red eyes. The mist flew up and hovered just a few feet away from the Box Ghost.

"TREMBLE! FOR THE MIGHT OF MY BUBBLE RAP! OF DOOM!" The Box Ghost got out a bubble rap. Danny -in his shadow mist form- narrowed his eyes. He stretched out his shadowy hand to where the Thermos is hidden. A bright light came out and sucked the chubby ghost in.

Danny looked down to see Sam and Tucker starring at him with a mix of fear and confusion. Danny let out a growl and flew off. But he didn't flew off to the Nasty Burger. Instead, he flew to an empty alleyway.

There, he landed and reformed. He stayed hidden in the shadows to look for his first victim. He spotted a man and a woman. Making out. Gross!

A malicious smile formed on his face. Red eyes glowing. He held his scythe closer, and flew above the couple. The woman screamed while the man got in front of her for protection.

"Wh-who are y-you? Wh-what do you w-want?" The man asked. Danny's smile grew.

"Your worst nightmare," Danny answered darkly. He slashed his scythe and a black beam shot out. The beam landed a few feet away from them. Sending the couple to fly away and slam into a wall. Danny landed on the ground and walked towards the man.

He brought the long blade of the sight to where his heart is. The man starred at him frighteningly. The woman picked up a nearby pole and smacked it on to Danny's head. The pole broke and not scratch or blood was shown on the Halfa's head. Danny whipped his head towards the woman. Walking slowly towards her as the woman took a step back, "Who-who are you?"

"Me? I am The Phantom Reaper." Danny brought his scythe above his head. Ready to strike the scarred woman. But before he could strike, a loud _bang _sounded in the alley.

The man got out a smoking gun. He had just fired it on Phantom's back. But when he fired, Danny blocked it with the blade of his scythe. He blast the man with ecto goop to tie him up and gag him. He turned back to the woman and gently ran a blade on her cheek. Blood came out of her cheek and she whimpered. Danny stopped and brought up the scythe again. He was about to strike when someone shouted, "Stop it right there!"

Danny turned around to policemen. The Halfa glanced at the tied up man to see a phone on his side. Danny let out a growl and turned into a mist and flew off. The policemen ran towards the couple to see if they're okay and treat their bruise.

But unknown to them, a ghost has saw the whole thing. An evil smirk on _her _face.

* * *

Danny landed in the boy's bathroom and transformed back. He went outside and sat back on his seat.

"Danny! Where were you!?" Asked Sam as she looked at him in disbelief. Danny just shrugged in response.

"Look... I gotta go." Danny stood up. Sam and Tucker shared a look and starred at Danny as he left.

"Somethings wrong," commented Sam suspiciously.

"Yep. Since when did Danny dyed his hair with white tips? And more importantly, when and why did he became goth?" asked Tucker. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Lets solve this tomorrow. I'm pretty tired out," said Tucker. Sam nodded her head and the two teens left to go back to their house.

* * *

Jazz sighed. She didn't saw Danny since he turned invisible. So she just went home. Maybe... Something controlling him? It _is _weird that his blue eyes were a darker shade of blue. And the fact that his black hair had white tips. More importantly, when and why did Danny became a goth?

A smirk appeared on Jazz's face.

_'My little brother has a crush.' _Jazz giggled at her thought. Her little brother wasn't little anymore...

* * *

Danny or Phantom Reaper was flying around town. He ignored the beautiful stars that made different constellations. After a while, he spotted two victims for his daily activity. A twelve year old girl with his mommy. Phantom smirked evilly and turned into a black mist. He stealthily flew down. The two were about to go home. So its still the perfect time if they didn't reached the next street.

Phantom re-materialized in front of them. The woman screamed and held her child close to her. Phantom slashed his scythe against the woman's cheek. She screamed in agony and the child cried for her mother. Phantom grabbed her wrist and pinned her against a wall. Phantom dragged the edge of the blade down her arm. Blood oozed out of the long cut. The woman screamed and the child punched and kicked Phantom's leg to at least make him stop. But thanks to his powers, he didn't felt a thing from the weak little mortal's attacks. Phantom soon shocked her with his Ghost Stinger and the woman fell unconscious.

The child froze in her place. Too scarred to move. Phantom gave an annoying sigh and shocked the child too.

Phantom smirked at his doings. Killing, hurting people. Soon enough, sirens blared down through the streets. The cops were coming. Phantom jumped up on to the roof of the building. He watched the cops slowly tried to heal the woman and investigate on who attacked them. Phantom smirked and jumped off to another roof.

"That's pretty awesome on what you did," said an echo-ey voice that belonged to a female. Phantom turned around to find a ghost about the age of sixteen. She has pure white shoulder length hair, white skin, sharp carnivorous teeth, and bloody red eyes. She wears a ripped grey dress with black stockings and white boots having black steel toes on the front. Having also goggles with red lens and bandages along her arms.

"Who are you?" Phantom asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Name's Cartoon. I'm guessing you Phantom Reaper?" she asked. Grinning like a mad person. Showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"Yeah. So?" Phantom asked.

"Daaww! Come on, big guy! Is the big wittle Phantom scared of a witle girl?" she pouted. Phantom growled. Feeling _really _annoyed by being called 'little'. Cartoon huffed, "Fine! Be that way! But come on! Lighten up! Its a free country! Errr whatever," Cartoon scoffed. Not really caring about the peace.

Phantom groaned and started to fly off. He could sense Cartoon following him. Phantom stopped in his tracks, "What do you want?"

"Look... I saw you almost kill that woman. Pretty neat. I enjoy pain to others," Cartoon's eyes glowed dangerously red. Then suddenly, an idea popped into Phantom's head.

"Hey? What about you help me get rid of this stupid mortals? I say, the Justice League?" Phantom smirked evilly. Cartoon tapped her chin in a thinking manner.

"Whatever." Cartoon shrugged. Phantom smirked at her. Then, there was one thing he needed to do. Danielle...

* * *

**You guys still didn't review Ghostly Friendships! *Pouts***

**Oh and I borrowed Cartoon from CartoonFreakshow! She looks awesome _and _scary! Check her out in DA! Just type in CartoonFreakshow **

**Big thanks to Blak-Ice  and CartoonFreakshow **

**Thanks you guys!**

**So please Read and Review!**

**Control is _still _in HIATUS. For about a month or so. I can't think straight for the next chapter cause of school. -_-'**

**But I do hope you guys will enjoy this story! X3**

**So as always!**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom and Cartoon!**

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**Cartoon: CartoonFreakshow**

**My Beta Reader: Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cartoon whined with a smirk on her face. Oh how she loved to annoy Phantom.

"No," Phantom answered in a monotone, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. Just then, they heard a scream, then a crash. Phantom and Cartoon went to check it out. They jumped on top of a building and looked down to see a bloody woman lying on the ground and a car that crashed into a pole just a few feet away from the dying woman.

Cartoon shrugged and Phantom smirked. Cartoon didn't care while Phantom enjoyed the sight.

"Hmmmm... Pity. That woman had to die so early. What a shame. If she encountered with me, I'd make it quick though painful," Phantom said.

"Meh," Cartoon shrugged. "I'll just watch. So where are we heading anyway?"

"To find a cousin that will join us," Phantom answered. Cartoon shrugged and the two ghosts continued to fly away.

Danielle 'Dani' Phantom floated in the alleyway. She felt her stomach growl. Dani saw an apple vendor busy selling apples to a couple. Danielle really didn't want to do this, but she needed to survive. Maybe someday, she could live with Danny and have a happy family.

So Dani turned invisible and intangible. She faced her hands into the cart and grabbed two apples. She then flew deeper into the alley. She turned back visible and tangible and ate the apples. Even though she was stabilized thanks to Danny and Valerie, she still needed some food.

"Hello, Danielle," a voice said. Danielle nearly choked and turned around to face the one who said her name. It was Danny and a ghost she didn't knew.

"D-Danny? You look... Different." Danielle tilted her head to the side. Danny put down his hood and Danielle gasped.

"Its alright, Danielle." Danny approached the frightened young Halfa. He knelt down to her eye level, "It's me. Danny. Everything will be alright."

"Danny... What happened to you?" asked Danielle worriedly.

"I... Changed," he answered.

"Who... Who's that?" Danielle gestured to the ghost with goggles resting on her top of her head.

"Name's Cartoon, kid," Cartoon said.

"Danielle. Join us," said Danny as he brought his scythe closer to Danielle's face.

"I-I... Ummm. Well. I-I... Y-you see... I n-need t-to..." Danielle stuttered. She didn't know what's wrong with Danny. But with the white and black hair, red eyes, and the incredibly dangerous scythe, she was really scared now. Did Danny really change? Did he get mad at someone to make him change?

"It's okay Danielle. You will see that it is more fun to be a killer," Danny said.

"Wait, what!? Killer!? You expect me to be a killer!?" Danielle yelled.

"Yes. It's okay. No one will hurt you. I shall protect you. You don't know everything yet, seeing you were just created a few months ago. So you still don't have the knowledge. But you see, its okay for you to be a killer. We fight for our defense. We kill for... Revenge," Danny explained.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" asked Danielle.

"For all the people who accused us for the damage. The injuries. The robberies. We were just trying to help out. But if they say that we're evil, then they got it," Phantom answered.

"A-are you s-sure its okay?" Danny nodded at Danielle's question. After a minute, Danielle finally nodded her head. A sadistic smile appeared on Phantom's face. He stood up and extended his hand towards Danielle. Black mist came out and surrounded the girl. The mist swirled around her.

When the mist faded away, Danielle's HAZMAT suit was gone. Instead, she wore a black sleeveless hoody, gray elbow-length fingerless gloves, gray loose belt, black shorts, and gray knee-high combat boots.

Hanging on her loose belt was a chain scythe. The right blade had her DP emblem. Unlike Phantom's scythe, Danielle's chain scythe didn't glow at all. Her hair was still the same. So were her eyes. Glowing green eyes inspected on what she wore.

"Wow," Danielle muttered. "So... What now?"

Cartoon shrugged as she leaned on a brick wall. Her hands crossed over her chest. Phantom tapped his chin in a thinking manner.

"First, I want you to kill your first victim, but, you're too young. Just bruise your victim severely," Phantom said. Danielle slowly nodded her head. Phantom motioned for the two female ghosts to follow him.

They landed on another alleyway. Just a few feet from the alleyway was a fruit vendor. Phantom motioned Danielle to go attack him. Danielle gulped loudly and held the stick of her chain scythe even tighter. Danielle put her hood up to cover her face. She inhaled and exhaled. And finally, she striked.

She slashed the man's back and he gave a yell of pain. Danielle clipped back her weapon on her belt and grabbed the mans hand. She flung him into the window of the shop.

Phantom watched in amusement while Cartoon shrugged and smirked. The two really enjoyed pain. While Danielle really hated doing this. But she had no choice but to follow Danny.

Danielle flew back to Danny. Her hands and the blade of her weapon covered in blood.

Danny approached her and ruffled her hair, "You did a good job, Danielle." Dani gave a sly smile and nodded her head.

* * *

"Team, as you can see, murders have been witnessed in a town called Amity Park. A man and a woman was found severely hurt. The man was tied and gagged by a green substance. The victims said that their were attacked by 'The Phantom Reaper.' Citizens in Star City say that they saw a black and white blur. Then, another murder was witnessed. A fruit vendor was found injured in a shop. The window was broken. He had a deep cut on his back. Your job is to find this Phantom Reaper and bring him to Justice if need be," Batman said to the team.

"This Phantom sounds really scary. But I've seen worse," commented Beastboy.

"Whoever this Phantom Reaper is, we will bring him for questioning on his tactics," said Aqualad.

"If he attacks, will beat him to a pulp!," exclaimed Wonder Girl. The others nodded their heads.

"But first, we need to make a plan. Find out where he's heading next," said Nightwing.

* * *

Jazz sat on her bed in her room. Its been a day and Danny hasn't gotten back. But who was this ghost who fought the Crate Creep (AKA The Box Ghost)? In the news, a ghost severely hurt two people. And in a city called Star City, there was the same attack. Their bruises were cuts. They said that he calls himself 'The Phantom Reaper.'

Jazz sighed and laid on her bed.

'What am I going to do!? Where's Danny? This ghost must be dangerous! We can't fight him without Danny's help," Jazz thought. Then, she gasped. "Maybe that ghost took him!"

Jazz began to tap her chin, "Hmmmm... Well, whoever this ghost is, will wish he wasn't even a ghost! Ooooh! I'm getting better with my Witty Banters!" Jazz said cheerfully. Then, changed her emotion, "Don't worry, Danny. We'll find you..."

* * *

**Whew! My arm hurts!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan for being my Beta!**

**Thanks Dude!**

**So anyway, this is my first story that has Blood. Well, I'm Dark. That's why my name has the word Dark and Shade in it XD**

**Review time!**

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan**

**Saffa: Thanks! I also LOVE Evil Danny! X3**

**Guest: Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your review! ^^**

**So Remember!**

**Read and Review!**

**Cartoon: Or else...**

**Me: Cartoon! Don't scare them away!**

**Cartoon: Pfft! Like I care...**

**Me: -_-' Please Read and Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own DP, YJ, and Cartoon.  
**

**DP: Butch Hartman**

**YJ: Cartoon Network**

**Cartoon: CartoonFreakshow**

**My Beta Reader: Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan**

* * *

"Okay. So we need the Specter Deflectors, Wrist rays, Fenton Thermos, the Jack-o-Ninetails, and the Booomerang," Jazz said as she, Sam, and Tucker stood in front of the Specter Speeder. "Mom and Dad are at a convention in Florida. They left two hours ago and they asked where Danny is. I told them he was busy. So Mom and Dad will be back home after three months."

"Alright... Where should we go first?" asked Tucker.

"Lets try Frostbite. Then, lets go see Clockwork," Sam suggested. The two other teens nodded their heads and went inside the Speeder.

* * *

Phantom, Cartoon, and Danielle phased in through an abandoned building filled with blanket-covered crates.

Phantom turned towards Cartoon, "Cartoon, watch over Danielle while I'm gone. I have some things to take care off."

"What!? You expect me to babysit!?" Cartoon protested. But Danny was already gone. With a sigh, she sat on a crate with her head resting on her hand.

"Soooo... What do you wanna do?" Danielle asked. Cartoon shrugged. "Do you wanna... Hear a joke?"

"I'm not the one who respects humor, kid," replied Cartoon. Danielle pouted and played with her chain scythe a little. It was really sharp. She just...used this sharp thing to hurt a man. Was that even...the right thing to do? Danny did said that it was a good thing.

"Maybe Danny's right. He has a hard time protecting the town. But that was his obsession. To protect the ones in danger. Right?" Danielle thought to herself. "Wait a minute... What about Sam and Tucker? I don't think they agree to this. But where are they?" With a yawn, Danielle sat down near a crate. She leaned back with a blanket wrap around her and fell asleep.

Phantom re-materialized from his mist form into his normal form with his hood up, only showing some white hair with black tips, his mouth, and glowing red eyes. He landed in an empty alley located somewhere in Gotham City. He had heard that this was the home of the famous Bat Family. He wanted to have a little fun with them.

Phantom walked deeper in the alleyway, looking around cautiously. Before he could walk any farther, a sharp boomerang of some sorts flew past him. Phantom turned around to find Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl perched up on a roof.

The three jumped down and readied there bo-staffs. Phantom scoffed, "So you guys are the famous Bat Family. But the big one's missing. Oh well. I was looking forward to play with you three." Danny raised his scythe and slashed it. It was followed by a black ray. The three heroes jumped out of the way just in time. The ray hit a brick wall, denting it.

Robin threw some explosive bird-a-rangs. It landed near Phantom's feet. Before he could react, the bird-a-rangs exploded. Covering him in smoke.

"Well... That was easy," muttered Batgirl.

"We're not done yet." Nightwing gestured to the clearing smoke. It revealed Phantom. Not a scratch on him. Phantom dusted his left shoulder and smirked, "Not so tough now, huh?"

Robin growled and charged at him. He swing his staff towards Phantom's head. But the Halfa ducked on time. With every hit, Phantom dodge it with ease. Then, a rope wrapped him around his stomach. Pinning his hands to his side and dropping his scythe.

Phantom growled in annoyance as he saw that it was Batgirl who had tied him. Phantom's hand glowed black, and so did the scythe. The scythe levitated and cut the rope. Phantom freed himself and the scythe landed in his hands.

"What a waste of time. I should be killing the mayor or the president," said Phantom as he turned his back to them.

Robin growled, "Your not going anywhere!" He readied his bo-staff. The end of the staff crackling in electricity. He charged at Phantom, the electric end pointing at Phantom's back.

Phantom turned intangible and Robing just phased threw him. He landed face first on the ground. Phantom flew up and looked at them, "It was nice meeting you. I will be back." With a smirk, Phantom turned into a black mist and flew away.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Batgirl asked as she helped the boy wonder get up to his feet,

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Did... Did I just go through him?" asked Robin.

"Then his a meta. But I've never knew anything about a meta turning intangible. Only M'gann. Lets report to Batman." The two nodded at Nightwing's orders. The three got out their grappling hook and did more patrols before they report to the Dark Night.

* * *

"Okay, so Frostbite doesn't know where Danny is. By the way, why does he call Danny, 'The Great One?" asked Jazz as she looked at Sam who was sitting beside her. While Tucker was in the driver's seat handling the controls.

"Danny saved Amity Park from Pariah Dark. Which means, he also saved the Ghost Zone from the crazy, evil king," replied Sam.

"Okay guys. We're nearing the Clock Tower," announced Tucker.

"Clock Tower?" asked Jazz.

"Clock Tower. Clockwork. Clockwork's lair," answered Sam.

"Well, duh," said Jazz dryly. Since the Specter Speeder is a human world item, they just phased through the walls of the Tower. They landed on a room with a lot of screens showing different timelines. They got out to find Clockwork. The ghost looked from the screen and floated over to them, "Samantha Manson, Jasmine Fenton, and Tucker Foley. You three are here to seek my guidance on the whereabouts of Daniel."

"Yep. Pretty much," Sam said dryly. A little annoyed by being called 'Samantha.'

"How'd you know?" asked Jazz.

Clockwork smiled, "Well, I am the Master of Time. I know everything."

"Good! Now, can you tell where Danny is?" asked Tucker excitedly.

"I'm afraid, I cannot," answered the Ghost of Time.

"What!?" shouted the three in unison.

"You three must figure it out yourselves. If I tell you, it could ruin the timeline. Although, I advise that you three need to wait. After two months, you need to pack your bags and stay in Happy Harbor. There, you may find Daniel. But in time, you must be patient. Daniel has...changed. I also advise you to not encounter this 'Phantom Reaper'. Just be patient." Clockwork explained. The three teens sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Clockwork. Thanks for your help, anyways," Sam said.

"Good luck," Clockwork said as the three got in the Specter Speeder. The three teens then flew off.

"Good luck. I just hope that Daniel can be saved," Clockwork muttered to himself.

* * *

Danny re-materialized in the same abandoned building he had left Cartoon and Danielle. He saw that Danielle was sitting and leaning on a crate, fast asleep with a blanket over her. Cartoon was laid down on top of another crate. Her hands under her head, like a girl looking up at the sky. The two were already asleep. Ghosts need sleep too, every once in a while.

Danny sighed. He walked over to another crate next to Danielle and sat down. He set his scythe next to him. With a once last sigh, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! So anyway, I made this some kind of tumblr or commission. Its located in Devain Art. Search the name DPhantom5221**

**The instructions are located in a journal called 'Ask Us about DP' located in my profile.**

**So anyways, Review Time!**

**Blak-Ice: _Sorry dude for the lack of Deaths. Maybe in the next chapter? But I promise, there will be murders! XD Also, Danny meant that he and Cartoon will take down the League. Not Cartoon himself XD Oh and I have no idea how Danny found Danielle... Maybe... Instincts? Or the fact that Danielle is Danny's clone. Yeah, let's go with that X3 And the reason why Danny convinced Danielle to join him that easily, cause 1) Danielle's clueless like Danny and 2) Danielle doesn't have any guidance to teach her the right things. Wait a sec! I already told you that! XD Oh well!_**

**grizzlybear2000: _Thanks! I also hope this ends out awesome too! X3 Why don't you try to read my other stories? I suggest... Control_**

**Villiangirl: _Thanks! Woman! I am SO glad you like this story! XD Sadly, still no ideas for Control TT^TT Curse you Writers Block!_**

**CartoonFreakshow: _YAY! I'm so HAPPY you like this story! I also think that Cartoon is great for this! X3 As I promised, she will NOT have a relationship with Danny. AND! She's less humorous like you said! XD Woman! I hope you continue to read this! Wow... Thank you for teaching me the ways of 'Woman'. XD_**

**Well! That's all for now! See ya next time! And don't forget!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I am through with the Disclaimer thing! Its pretty annoying! Just REMEMBER!**

**I do NOT own DP and Cartoon!**

**And My Beta Reader: Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan**

**So anyway, this chapter is for Blak-Ice cause it has MURDERS! BUWAHAHAHA!**

**So lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Phantom stayed in the shadows, watching his prey, holding his scythe close to him, licking his lips, grinning sadistically, with his eyes glowing dangerously red. It had been two minutes since he left the two other ghosts. He decided to play a game.

He watched a woman closing her shop. It was about two in the morning. How early it was, but it was still dark. Oh well.

Phantom eyed her warily. He waited until all the customers left. Eyes narrowed impatiently. When the customers were a far distance until he couldn't see them anymore. He transformed back to human, still wearing the gothic clothes. He then walked towards her.

"Why hello there! What's your name? Are you lost?" the woman asked.

"No."

"Do you need anything? Where are your parents?" The woman looked around to find the boy's parents.

"I don't have any parents."

"Would you like to stay with me? Or should I escort you to the nearest orphanage?"

Danny looked up. Eyes shining brightly. The woman's eyes widened once she saw the glowing, dangerous, eyes.

"Neither." Danny transformed into his ghost half. The woman screamed when Phantom slashed her across the face using his scythe. The woman stumbled back. Holding her bleeding face.

Phantom slashed her arm, legs, stomach, and her back. The woman lay on the concrete floor. Bleeding at a dangerous rate. The woman couldn't live any longer, but Phantom wanted to make it fast.

He slowly walked towards her. He brought his scythe up and brought it down to her heart. He brought his scythe back. The blade covered in blood. The woman's eyes widened. Then, it became dull and lifeless. There lay a woman. Bleeding. No life left. Heart stopped beating.

Phantom smirked. Then, he rolled his eyes. "You can come out now, Cartoon."

The older ghost jumped down from the roof. She landed in front of the dead woman. She smirked, "Nice job. Congrats on your first kill. But I would've done that, you know."

"Where's Danielle?"

"Kid's still sleeping. Where to next?"

Phantom smirked and his eyes glowed. "Central City."

* * *

Jazz paced back and forth in her room. Sam and Tucker sitting on her bed. What are they going to do? Is Danny alright? Why did Clockwork advise them to not find Danny?

Jazz was a little angry and annoyed. But what could she do? He _is_ the Time Master.

Tucker was confused. Why did Clockwork advised the to wait?

Sam was furious. Danny is Clockwork's responsibility since the Dan incident. Clockwork is Danny's guardian. Why didn't Clockwork tell them where Danny is? She didn't cared about the timeline ripping apart if he told them where Danny is. She wants Danny back.

Sam gripped the sheets tighter. Her teeth clenched. Her body shaking as she fought the tears. Jazz and Tucker looked at her worriedly as the tears fell on her cheek.

Jazz sat beside her and hugged her and Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam... Its alright. We'll find Danny," Jazz said.

"Yeah. We know Danny. He'll be alright. We just need to wait," added Tucker.

"N-no! We need to f-find him! I-I'll rip the Phantom Reaper apart if he did anything to Danny!" Sam screamed.

Jazz let go of Sam, "Wait a minute! Phantom Reaper? Do you think they have a connection?"

"I don't know... Wait! Phantom Reaper. Danny Phantom. They're both named Phantom!" said Tucker.

"So... Danny's Phantom Reaper? He's been killing people!?" Sam screamed. Her eyes filled with tears. Heart aching from the betrayal of Danny.

"No wonder Danny's been acting strange!" added Jazz.

"We need to stop him!" Sam said with determination.

"We can't! Clockwork told us to wait!" Tucker said.

"If we don't stop him, he'll destroy the lives of the innocents!" Sam replied.

"We need to wait!"

"He'll kill everyone!"

"Clockwork knows what he's doing!"

"He doesn't care about Danny!"

"Yes he does! He knows how to save him!"

"Then why did he said that we need to wait!?"

"Because! It could ruin the time stream!"

"STOP!" Jazz screamed to silence the two arguing teens. "I miss Danny too... But we need to wait. What Danny is now, he's dangerous. He could kill us."

"Then who did this to Danny?" asked Sam.

"Vlad?" guessed Tucker.

"Vlad! That's it! He may know what's happening! Let's visit him tomorrow," Jazz said.

* * *

"Danny? You sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, Danielle."

Danielle sighed. They took a trip to Central City. So here they are, perched up in a roof, looking for more victims. It's her training time. Danny wanted her to kill her first victim. Oh, how she wished he would just order her to bruise a victim. She still feels bad. She feels even worst when she's about to kill a human being!

Danny enjoyed this and Cartoon didn't care. Danny became cold, distant, yet calm and caring for her. Cartoon... She's... Uhhhh... She can't really describe the older ghost. She just didn't care! Danielle and Cartoon were... Well, distant. Maybe its just Cartoon's personality.

So anyway, Danny said he wanted to play with Flash. The Flash! Oh, why did Danny wanted to play with him!? Or maybe he plans on killing him! But Danny said that Danielle's training goes first.

"Danielle." The sound of Danny's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

"Kill. Him." Danny gestured to the boy swinging on the swing at the park. He as alone. His parents were busy chatting to other people. The boy was at a far distance between his parents.

Danielle gulped. The boy looked to be about her age. This was going to end badly.

"Now."

This just ended badly. Danielle sighed at Danny's order. She gripped her chain scythe closer and jumped down. She turned invisible and flew to a bush. She regained visibility and slowly walked towards the boy. The boy noticed her and he eyed the dangerous weapon in Danielle's hands.

"Uhhh... H-hi... I'm Luke..."

Danielle thought for a moment. She looked at the roof where Danny and Cartoon were sitting. Danny shook his head. Meaning, 'Don't give him your identity.'

Danielle sighed. If this didn't happen, she and Luke would have been friends. But she knew it won't happen. Bringing her scythe up, Danielle lunged at Luke. Luke screamed. But his mouth was covered by Danielle's hand. Danielle bit her lip. Her eyes glowing dully under her hood. Her eyes filled with tears. But with the last drop of tears, Danielle dug the end of the blade into Luke's chest where the heart was located.

Luke starred dully at her with lifeless eyes. Danielle got up and glanced at Danny. She saw Danny nod his head. Danielle looked back at Luke.

"I'm sorry." Danielle turned invisible and flew back to Danny and dropped her invisibility.

"Well done, Danielle." Danny patted her head. Danielle forced a smile. Blood dripped down from the blade of her weapon. Tears beginning to dry up. Now, it was the time that Danny confronts Flash. The two other ghosts flew away. Dani looked at where she left Luke. His parents crying over the lost of their son. The woman, which must be Luke's mom, cradled him in her arms.

Danielle started to follow the other ghosts.

"I'm _so _sorry, Luke."

* * *

***Sniffs* This actually made me cry! But I'm proud of it! This chapter is for Blak-Ice since he wanted murder. Hope you like it, dude! XD**

**So anyway, I said that Vlad will not be included. But I'm deciding he will be. Maybe... Have Danny kill the Fruitloop? If he does, I have a way to bring back Vladdie. X3**

**So, review time!**

**Inviso-Al: _Read to find out! X3 But I'm SO glad you like this story! ^^_**

**dannyFANtom: _I wish I could... But I'm busy with school, homework, AND recitations! TT^TT I'm starting to miss Summer... I'm glad you like it! And I will continue this if I get enough Reviews! XD_**

**Blak-Ice: _Well... Jazz and Tucker understood why CW wanted them to wait. But Sam didn't. She's the only one who's furious with CW! XD I hope you like this Murder Chapter! X3_**

**Inviso-Al: _The League might act Furiously at Danny's actions. Since Danny's been killing people for no good reason XD_**

**Read and Review!**

**I still think that Cartoon's scary... But maybe it's Jen's (AKA CartoonFreakshow) negative personalities. I think... This story is for her also! XD We're best friends! We're also crazy! About dressing up boys... Mainly our OC's and Danny... XD**


	5. ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

**I am SO SORRY!**

**But I will be gone for a while.**

**1) NO Internet for who knows how long!**

**and**

**2) Need to focus on school**

**So ALL of my stories will be in HIATUS! **

**Thank you for your Support on my stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Knock-Knock **

The silver-haired man sighed. He really doesn't want any visitors ever since Daniel disappeared.

**Knock-Knock **

He brought his book closer to his face. Trying to ignore them. His positive that it was Daniel's friends and his sister.

**Knock-Knock! **

_'Oh Peanut Brittle!'_ Vlad got up and stomped towards the front door of his castle. He took a deep breathe to calm himself and opened the door.

"Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker. What brings you here?"

"What have you done with Danny!?" Sam asked.

"I have done nothing to Daniel."

"Then where is he!? Where's my little brother?" Jazz asked.

"We know you did something to him, Vlad!" Tucker said.

"Children... Please. Your giving me a headache! Look. I have done nothing to the boy. I am also aware of his disappearance. But I'm not planning anything. I've set out search parties for Daniel."

"Why should we trust you?" Sam hissed.

Vlad sighed, "Because. I am also worried about Daniel. There is also a search party in the Ghost Zone. Now why don't you children run along." Vlad then shoved the teens out and slammed the door shut.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and once again sighed. He headed back to his study and continue to sign papers for the search party.

* * *

The three teens were in Danny's room.

"Well, Vlad didn't did anything to him... What now?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know," said Sam.

"We should wait. In two months we'll be going to Happy Harbor," announced Tucker. The three of them nodded and went to their separate ways. Leaving Jazz alone in her brother's room.

"Oh Danny... I miss you so much." Jazz let the tears slide down her cheeks. As she thought about her brother's safety. And also how they will get him to stop killing people.

* * *

Phantom, Cartoon, and Danielle flew above the night sky.

"Danny? Where are we going?" asked Danielle.

"To take care of some business. Although, you need to stay somewhere safe. I need to bring Cartoon."

"Finally!" exclaimed Cartoon.

Danielle sighed, "Okay."

After a while of flying, Phantom told Danielle to stay in the forest and don't do anything stupid. After that, he and Cartoon started to fly away.

* * *

Phantom and Cartoon stayed invisible. They hovered outside a castle, looking through the window. They were spying on Vlad. They could see the man talking to the phone. Phantom looked at Cartoon and nodded. The two turned intangible and flew in. Landing in front of Vlad.

"What the? Who are you?" Asked Vlad as he changed into Plasmius.

"Phantom Reaper."

"Cartoon."

Vlad looked closely under Phantom's hood. He then looked at his scythe to see the familiar emblem.

"Daniel?"

Phantom smirked and motioned for Cartoon to attack. The older ghost girl rolled her eyes and fired ecto-blasts at Vlad. He put up a shield just in time. Just then, Phantom sped towards him and strike his scythe. Destroying the shield.

"D-Daniel! Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I want to..." Phantom grinned evilly and strike his scythe. Sending black rays to send Vlad flying against the wall. Phantom grabbed him by the cape and flung him against the other side of the room. Cartoon sent ecto-blasts at him. Sometimes missing, sometimes hitting.

Phantom stalked towards him. His scythe ready to strike the man when,

"Time out!"

Everything froze in place. A blue portal appeared beside Vlad and out came Clockwork.

The Time Master placed a medallion around the bloody Vlad.

"Wh-wha?"

"Vladimir, you must come with me. I cannot let young Daniel kill you for you are important to the Time Stream. Though, you need to stay in my lair. Stay there until a group of heroes battle against Danny."

"Why is Daniel acting like that?"

Clockwork sighed, "It's because of the scythe. That scythe is very ancient, and very evil. The scythe must find a new wielder. Once it finds one, it makes the wielder turn evil and murderous. And the scythe chose Daniel. Only a group of heroes are able to stop Daniel."

Vlad nodded and glanced back at Danny. Then, he slowly got up and walked in the portal.

Clockwork sadly looked at Danny, "I am sorry Daniel. But all is as it should be." He then went back to the portal with a faint,

"Time, in!"

**Clash! **

The scythe hit the wall. Phantom brought it back and looked around the room. Seeing that the older Halfa escaped, Phantom growled.

"Where'd the old man went?" asked Cartoon as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know."

"Well, wherever he is, I don't care. Let's just get back to the pipsqueak."

"... Alright." And with that, Phantom and Cartoon turned intangible and flew out of the castle. Phantom told Cartoon to go ahead. Then, he turned to the castle and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. After he successfully destroyed the castle, Phantom smirked. The scythe glowed more.

"Where's Danny?" asked Danielle. She sat under a tree as Cartoon flew down.

"He'll be back."

Danielle pouted at the lack of answer. Then, Phantom flew down.

"Danny!" Danielle sped towards him and hugged him. Phantom hugged him back.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Danielle when they broke out of the hug.

"I already told you... I took care of someone." Phantom's eyes glowed red. Which really creep Danielle.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I didn't want Vlad to get killed! Well... He's half way there! XD**

**Anyway, sorry if it's short! I'm pretty busy!**

**I do NOT own BOTH shows and Cartoon! And you already know that.**

**Review Time!**

**Blak-Ice:**** _Maybe she's drunk! XD Or maybe she doesn't cared about Danny's appearance! I dunno... X3_**

**grizlybear2000:**_** Daaaw! Thanks! X3**_

**Villiangirl:****_Well, Clockwork isn't allowed to mess with the Time Stream... Except help Vlad... Don't blame me! Blame those Annoying Cyclops! AKA The Obeservants. XD _**

**Inviso-Al: _Read to find out! Also! REVIEW! Review to ALSO find out! XD Well, it's obvious that The Team is gonna battle him. Team Phantom tries to convince him, etc. _**

**Inviso-Al:**** _I will! XD_**


End file.
